honto_yajuufandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 4B
Chapter 4B is the fifth regular chapter of the Honto Yajuu ''series, written and illustrated by Yamamoto Kotetsuko, and the second chapter of Volume Two. The chapters of ''Honto Yajuu lack true titles, and are thus known simply by number. Overview The misunderstanding of the previous chapter is resolved, and the relationship between Aki and Ueda is repaired. Plot Several days after the events of the previous chapter, Ueda arrives at work in an uncharacteristic funk that is immediately obvious to Yamase, as well as the locals passing the police box. When Senpai comments on his expression - asking Ueda not to stand in front of the police box as he is scaring away residents - Ueda seems entirely ignorant to his frightening expression. He grows increasingly irritated by the comments being made about his uncharacteristically perturbed expression, and is at a loss as to how to deal with emotions unfamiliar to him. While changing in the back room of the police box, he recalls meeting Joudoji several nights previous, and his anger is refreshed. As he leaves, Ueda runs into Aki waiting directly outside the police box. Aki asks to talk, but Ueda continues to attempt to avoid him. While fleeing Aki's persistence they come upon a crowd which, upon investigation, is gathered around Joudoji being held hostage by a man who robbed the convenience store. After commanding Aki to call the police, Ueda offers himself up as a hostage in place of Joudoji. Aki protests, attempting to offer himself, instead, as a family member, but Ueda holds him back and comments quietly on Aki's dedication to the man. Despite the disruption, Ueda successfully convinces the criminal to take him as a hostage, as his cooperation is surely preferable to the boisterousness of Joudoji and Aki. As the tradeoff is being conducted, Ueda kicks Joudoji in the stomach - simultaneously removing him from danger and taking his revenge - and tackles the criminal to the ground. Shortly thereafter, Senpai arrives to handle the situation. Ueda warns Aki against entering into dangerous situations, overriding Aki's retort of the same by declaring that he is a police officer. The conversation is interrupted by Joudoji's complaint of a broken wrist. A short while later, Ueda and Aki are at the hospital waiting for Joudoji to be treated. Yamase offers to take care of the paperwork, and leaves. Ueda apologizes to Joudoji for causing him injury and, while Joudoji brushes it off as a minor accident in the face of being saved. He expresses surprise at learning that Ueda is a policeman, and further surprise that Aki's father knows about it. Joudoji takes this as evidence of Ueda's strong personality and explanation for how Ueda can tolerate Aki's personality. Ueda asks how Joudoji could say such things about someone he once dated and, when told that it was merely a summer fling, squeezes Joudoji's broken wrist and bids him farewell. After leaving the hospital, Ueda runs into Aki, after a brief (and farely one-sided) conversation, Ueda reveals the real problem - his anger at the waste of Aki's virginity on such an unworthy figure. At the revelation of his ridiculous truth, Aki realizes that the kick was indeed out of revenge, and is shocked at how childish Ueda has been despite his apparent maturity. Ueda, embarrassed, protests that he deserves some slack, as the whole situation is a first for him. Aki seems touched by this, and understands Ueda's attraction to being someone's first. Revealing this proves immensely arousing to Ueda, who immediately asks Aki over, only to be shot down. Sometime later, Ueda waits at the station for Aki to arrive, but ends his shift and leaves without Aki ever showing up. As he walks back home, Ueda realizes that the lights are on in his apartment, simultaneously realizing that his key is missing from his pocket. Ueda opens his door to find Aki greeting him with a three-finger bow, an effort to offer Ueda some of his "firsts," such as "first time greeting someone with a three-finger bow" and "first time cooking." When Aki begins to try to cook, however, Ueda expresses his wish to have Aki first instead, and reaffirms his love for Aki. As they begin to have sex, Ueda teases Aki, requesting him to say, "Please touch me lower, Mr. Policeman," with which Aki (somewhat) complies.Ch.4B, p.38 While they have sex, Ueda is seized once again with anger at the fact that anyone else has seen Aki in such a context, and Aki promises that Ueda is the last one he will ever have sex with, and that no one has ever seen him as he is, because he's never loved anyone before, something which goes directly to Ueda's groin. Shortly after, Aki returns to his attempt to cook for Ueda. He attempts a simple omelette, but produces a pile of char, and commands Ueda to eat it. Appearances * Ueda Tomoharu * Yamase Yasuyuki * Gotouda Aki * Joudoji Kei References Category:Chapter